


Tulips

by LevyFai



Series: Flowers of virginty [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana or Whittney Jones is in love with the Netherlands. So after a meeting she goes to the bar which is in the man's said country she is taken by him. in more ways then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulips

                                                                                                       **Tulips**  
   It was a world meeting, and the state known as Indiana or Whittney Victoria Jones was trying to take notes for her whimsical father. The brunette was here because New York was sick, and her eldest brother William also known as London was helping their mother. Whittney was almost done with the notes when she felt eyes on her.  
She looked up to catch the hazel eyes of the Netherlands. The spike haired man seemed to be staring a hole through her, it made the girl blush. In the back of her mind she wondered if waring a white blouse with a black skirt and black jacket was a good idea. It didn't help that the skirt was a little short.  
Whittney started to sink down in her seat, noting the looks she got from her mother and brother. She gave them both a smile, though her thoughts were on the hazel eyes. It brought her shiver down her spine. Whittney didn't know if it was because of fear or arousal.  
                                                                                           

                                                                                            (after the meeting 7pm)

  Whittney was glad that she was 21 a legal adult in her dad's country but also in others. She was going to go out on the town, the only problem was her parents and brother in the other room. Whittney was tempted to go out the widow but climbing down a 2 story house was much different then the 20th floor that she was on now. She just hopped that her brother and parents were to much involved in something else. So much so that they wouldn't notice their Whittney dressed in punk clothes that could be traced back to her mother's punk days. The shirt and vest were her mothers, but the skirt and black leggings belonged to the state.  
Whittney was happy to see that parents were lost in each others eyes, while her brother was texting. She smiled he was probably texting Ladonna aka Lance Oxsterina, both Whittney and Lance's sister, Bella believed that they were a couple.  
She quickly got out the door, and ran out of the hotel. Whittney walked the streets of Amsterdam, taking the sights and sounds of the night. Her eyes caught sight of a small pub, she walked in. She saw the stares from the costumers that were in there, she didn't care and sat on the bar.  
   “What ya want meisje?” (girl)  
   “A beer.”  
   “Very well.”  
   Whittney smiled and took a drink, unlike her mother she inherited her alcohol tolerance from her dad. So she was able to drink very well, and which was what she was doing now. She was on her forth drink when a voice came up from behind her.  
   “Hallo mijn liefste.” (Hello my love.)  
   “Netherlands.” she said taking another drink.  
   “Ik vertelde u om mij te bellen Lars.” (I told you to call me lars.)  
   Whittney didn't answer and took another drink, she didn't like this cat and mouse game they played. It started when she turned 18. She was sneak into bars during world meetings and he would follow her. They would talk and then he would take her back to his room, she would wake up in the same clothes she wore, and found the man on the couch. This was making her pissed so she dieced not to talk to the man.  
   “Ze heeft genoeg stop het geven van haar drankjes.” (She has enough stop giving her drinks.)  
   The bar tender nodded and watched as the girl drank her last. Netherlands took her in his arms and walked out of the bar. Whittney tried to get out them but he gave her a glare which stop her. He put her in the car and drove to his home. This caused the girl to go wide eyed, this was different that their usual routine.  
   Lars got out of the car and opened the girl's door. He then took her in his arms and walked to the door, it was unlocked and he gently pushed it. Then they got inside and he kicked the door to lock it, then walked up the stairs. He only stopped when he came to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed.  
Whittney was about to tell the man that she wasn't invaild but was stopped when he kissed her on the lips.  
   “Je weet hoe lang ik heb gewacht voor dit?” ( You know how long I've waited for this?)  
   Whittney's heart started to beat faster as Lars licked her neck. She moaned as his hands went underneath her shirt to touch skin. She helped him take off both her shirt and jacket, leaving her in a dark green bra.  
   “Green, I would of thought red, white, or blue.” he said.  
   “Do people forget that my mother is England..besides I like green.” whittney replied panting a little.  
   “I like it on you, but I would love to see you without it.” he said as he took off the bra.  
  Whittney moaned as she felt his lips and tongue on her breasts, she arched to get more of mouth while one of his hands played with breast which wasn't being pleasured by his lips. She could feel herself getting wet. Her teal eyes were glazed over in pleasure, then she gasped as he moved down to her navel.  
Lars was kissing her navel when a flash of color caught his eyes. It was on her left hip, partially covered by the waistband of the skirt. It was a tattoo, he could see a red stripe, and parts of a flower. Lars pulled the skirt off to see the tattoo, and his eyes widen. It was his flag, with a tulip in the foreground, a red tulip. He touched it, as he did he heard the girl beneath him moan.  
   “Mijn vlag, en bloem op mijn girl..you're me draaien op Whittney.” (my flag, and flower on my girl..you're turning me on Whittney.)  
   “Lars..please..” Whittney said looking up at the man.  
   Lars smiled taking off the skirt and leggings leaving the girl just with her underwear which was soaking. The man smiled and touched it, making the girl moaned and arching her body to the touch. He smiled taking off his shirt, letting the girl look see his chest, which was littered with scars from fights. Then he took off his pants leaving his underwear, his arousal was making a tent in them.  
   Whittney sat up in the bed, her eyes on the tent, she crawled over. Her eyes were on his tent, she took a breath, and put both of her hands on his waistband, she licked her lips and pulled them down. Whittney was rewarded with a fully erect cock, and started to lick it.  
Lars moaned at the feeling, he loved the feeling of her tongue, as he tangled his hands in her hair. He thought of times those pair of lips touched his, now it was pleasuring his dick. Then she started to suck which made him almost fall to his knees. Then he came inside her mouth, then it came back to life watching her swallow and some of his cum falling against her chin.  
   Lars licked the cum away and laid her down, and took off her soaked panties. He put two fingers in, hearing the girl moan in pleasure. 'so she does finger herself' he thought to himself, and it was easy to put all three fingers in, stretching her.  
Whittney moaned, yes she did finger herself, thinking about the man on top of her. Whittney wanted this, being with Lars, every time that she heard his voice, or see him. Now she would get her wish, and she opened her legs to give Lars room.  
   “Lars, fuck me..make me yours.”  
   “Very well.” he replied pushing his dick inside her.  
   Whittney moaned, as her virginity was lost, her arms going around Lars neck and giving him a kiss as he started to move inside her. She moved with him gasping at the feeling and then moaning.  
   “Mijn, mijn,mijn, mijn, mijn liefde, mijn konijn.” (mine, mine, mine, mine, my love, my rabbit.) Lars moaned as he went faster inside her.  
   They both came at the same time, Lars put his hands on the bed to not squish the girl. Then he pulled out, and took off the condom that he put on as he preparing Whittney. Then he turned her to the side and covered her as he went to take a shower. He came back and she was spread out on the bed. He sighed, and went to the couch.

**The end**


End file.
